In these moments
by looneyshazza
Summary: She was lying in the snow, her normally wild red hair lay flat against her pale skin. Blood was flowing from her head, it was in her mouth, her hair, her legs, her arms, under her finger nails, in the snow surrounding her, the blood was everywhere.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing, JK Rowling owns it all!

**A/N: **I was very bored today and I finished my second chapter for An abundance of sevens so I thought why not write a little one shot, so here it is – enjoy!

* * *

_It's in those moments, the short seconds where you know for the first time you're in love, or when you punch someone and you're so full of adrenaline and you feel like you could take on the whole world or those times when you realise that you didn't tell the person you love how much you felt for them before they are taken away from you forever. It's those moments that make a person who they are; it's by their actions towards these moments that make others see who they can truly be. _

She was lying in the snow, her normally wild red hair lay flat against her pale skin. Blood was flowing from her head, it was in her mouth, her hair, her legs, her arms, under her finger nails, in the snow surrounding her, the blood was everywhere.

No one was around; there were people here before, lots of people, dark people. The people who believed that it was fun to torture someone so much that it could kill them.

Close to five meters away lay a rock, a huge rock, this rock was coated in blood. This rock was picked off the ground and smashed against the girl's skull, how many times, no one will know. Where the rock had hit the skull was where the blood was pouring from. The girl was innocent, she didn't do anything wrong, she was what people say, in the wrong place at the wrong time. But maybe it wasn't the wrong place or time?

Maybe she was chosen to kill, she had been friends with a "to be death eater", she was a muggle born; maybe they planned it so that she would be the one they killed.

But what everyone is unsure about is why they attempted to kill her with a rock? Why not use a simple killing curse? It would have been much easier, and less of a mess, there wouldn't have been any blood and she wouldn't have been screaming for hours after they left her there. But I guess we'll never know.

She was slowly dying, her blood was coming out quickly, long ago she gave up on anyone hearing her pleas for help, in her brain all she could think about was a certain someone – James.

Her boyfriend, the man she one day hoped to marry. She loved him – but she had never told him, today after they fought in the grounds, he left her and she stayed there – she was then hit from behind, she never saw who attacked her.

She had willed for someone to come, anyone but she gave up long ago and willed for death – the next adventure as some would put it. Lily had never wanted to die like this; she was cold, and weak. She wanted to die in her bed, weak with age, but she would never turn any older than seventeen today.

Somewhere in the distance someone was screaming, loud and hard. Maybe they would find her, maybe not.

Footsteps crashed through the snow, pounding the ground, sounded like a giants footsteps, but there weren't any giants in Hogwarts, apart from Hagrid.

"LILY!" a man screamed – his voice full of pain. Kneeling down next to her, he shook her, trying to wake her, but that wouldn't work, magic was needed, extreme magic.

The man's tears fell onto her face, they mixed with the blood, he moaned her name over and over again, but this wouldn't wake her up.

"James, get Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, now!" said another voice; the other voice came from a man, clearly he was older, his voice was much deeper and hoarse. _Hagrid._

Minutes passed, more blood was flowing, Hagrid held a handkerchief to her skull, this stopped the blood flow so fast, but it didn't stop her life slipping away. 

What felt like years later, more footsteps were heard, sounded like hundreds and it was. When James had run up to the school to find help, everyone was in the great hall eating dinner, James screamed and cried, he felt like his life, the reason he existed was ebbing away, if she died, he died.

Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, all the teachers, nearly every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and some curious Slytherin's followed James down to where Lily lay, dying.

Girls screamed, but not as much as James, he sounded like a wounded animal, his body shook, Sirius held him, Sirius cried to, a lot. Lily was one of his best friends, if he lost her, he would have no hope for humanity, Lily was brilliant, why would anyone want her dead?

People were in shock, everyone was crying, some screaming, some moaning, some huddled together, they all formed a circle around Lily's body. Hagrid, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey worked to fix her smashed skull, stopping the bleeding, fixing the wounds. James raced forward and held onto Lily sobbing, begging for her to be okay. She had to be okay.

Hagrid tried to push James away, tried to make him give the other two space, but James wouldn't let him, he stayed, he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

Soon, quite soon, the blood stopped, the skull was fixed. Dumbledore was conjuring a stretcher to carry Lily back up to the school in. She was beginning to revive. Slowly at first, but soon her eyes blinked open and the first person she saw was James.

"J- James?" her voice cracked

"Oh Lily!" James exclaimed pulling her into his chest and kissing her

"lily, lily, lily, I thought you were dead" he cried into her hair.

Lily didn't answer, she looked around at everyone, people were crying, smiling, hugging each other, people were trying to run towards her but Remus, Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Madame Pomfrey stood as a barrier around her – they didn't want her to be overwhelmed, she nearly died.

"I thought I was never going to be able to tell you" James said breaking into a fresh wave of tears

"What James?"

"I thought I was never going to be able to tell you I love you Lily"

Lily kissed him, and whispered "I love you to"

No one ever knew why it was Lily who was targeted or by whom, in the end no one really cared, they only wanted Lily to get back to her normal self. People did wonder though, James especially. While Lily was in the hospital wing recovering, James tried searching but after receiving an anonymous note telling him to give up, he did, James was just happy to be able to hold Lily again.

_We truly are able to determine how another person feels about someone in these moments. And in this moment everyone saw how much James loved Lily. _

**Please read and review!**

Love always,

Shaz.


End file.
